


Pleasuring times

by rionhearto



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Creampie, Face-Sitting, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gay Bar, Gay Rights, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: So four chapters four pairings. CW(content warning.) incest for the first chapter don't like don't read! Endgame spoilers for all games. You've been warned.
Relationships: Bartz Klauser/Squall Leonhart, Firion/Tidus, Jecht/Laguna Loire, Jecht/Tidus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Jecht/Tidus

So after defeating Yu Yevon Jecht and Tidus were allowed to life instead of dissapearing into the Farplane.They lived together in Besaid a beautiful small island with a large beach. It is surrounded by a small village and forests. Tidus and Jecht are on their way to Luca were a Blitzball tournament would usually take place. Jecht got a call telling him that the tournament was cancelled because of a storm warning. "So i got a call and the tournament is cancelled." Jecht said to Tidus "Aw too bad but what can ya do?" Tidus said. "We'll make ourself a good day!" Jecht cheered Tidus up."Yeah!" Tidus said happy.

They both rebuilded the Zanarkand Abes from the ground up, attracting good popularity as the best Blitzball team in all of the state of Spira.The team had both swoning fangirls and fanboys alike, Who are drowning at the good looks the father-son duo have. "So i gotta tell you all something i'm gay." The stadium crowd in Luca where at his schocked to hear this, but since Yevon dissolved with the defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon it was accepted. Besaid also has gay bars 'Besaid nightfun' was frecuently visited by Tidus. He and Jecht also met their boyfriends Firion and Laguna. "So dad Firion my boyfriend is coming over tonight. Do you wanna fuck me take my virginity?" Tidus asked his dad. "Hell yeah!" Jecht replied.

Tidus clashed his lips with his dad.They were fighting for dominance tongues dancing and exploring each others mouths.  
Jecht's tongue licked his son's body until he got to his nipples and licked them. He grazed the nipples with his teeth, he dropped his pants and starts stroking himself. Tidus was a moaning mess. Jecht now took his sons dick in his mouth bobbing his head up and down, going over the head with his tongue. Eventually Tidus came into his dads mouth and he swallowed his cum.

They both then layed down and Tidus stroked Jecht's dick with his left feet, while his right one was worshipped by his dad. Jecht licked Tidus feet.They both came and Jecht licked the cum up from his sons feet and kissed him. Tidus layed down and Jecht sat on his face.  
Jecht moved his hips in timing to Tidus licks. Tidus spreads his legs and Jecht rims him, licking his hole at first slowly but then dipping his tongue in his ass.

Jecht then puts his dick inside his sons wet hole. He thursts hard and slow at first but then starts increasing speed. They both made out kissing each other hard their tongues fighting for dominance. Tidus's hole got tighter so Jecht licked his feet while fucking him. Eventually Tidus came then Jecht followed after. Jecht licked the cum from his sons ass then kissed him. "Thanks dad i love you." Tidus said to Jecht. "Anytime son love ya too." Jecht replied back. He kissed Tidus one more time before falling asleep.


	2. Firion/Tidus

Firion's parents live in the state Palamecia in the town of Fynm. Firion is gay which was frowned upon in Fynn but his parents love him. The Town had all kinds of shops including sex toys. It's surrounded by forests. Firion always was a rebelious man he always stood up for gay and lgbtq+ rights. The Emperor former ruler of Fynn was homophobic and knew of Firion's sexuality so he trew him into jail. 

Firion broke out and was so enraged of his and the treatment of his lgbtq friends that he killed the Emperor. Firion found out that he was gay through porn magazines. So Firion on his 21st birthday decided to buy some sex toys and leave Fynn in hopes of finding work and a boyfriend. "Your mom and i are so proud of you." "Thank you!" "I hope you find a City or Town that supports gay and lgbtq people." Thank you again for everything. See ya." Firion hugged his parents and left the town. He looked everywhere for a town or city that supports his kind. He looked but was only met with spite and disgust whenever he rebelled against this unfair system.

After a while he finally arrived at the isle of Besaid which was gay and lgbtq friendly! (Finally a town that supports us.) After arriving and looking around he found an interesting bar called 'Besaid night fun.' The logo had a neon color which represented the rainbowflag. The building looked like it was newly build and it had a nice conforting feeling to Firion. It had a neon purple light coming from the entrance which was a wood door. Firion went in through the front door and was greeted by a man with an all black suit. He left a few buttons of his shirt open so that his pecs were exposed. "Welcome is this your first time here? If so i'll give you an explanation." "Uh sorry but what is this place?" For Firion this was a whole new experience they never had these kind of bars in Fynn so he was quite amazed. The man which according to his name tag was 'Bartz Klauser' explained to him that this is a gay bar. "Would you like me to explain how things work here?" With a nod Firion listened. "Here most people usually come here for alchohol and sex."  
Firion who was blushing was going through a door which led to a bar counter and a dance floor. He went to the bar counter to order a bottle of beer. He sat at a empty chair until somebody touched his shoulder."Hi." "Hey." Firion turned around to admire the man. A tall blonde handsome guy who had a shirt on that was torn in half exposing his pecs and chest. "So are you looking for some fun?" "Yeah." "Oh hey my name is Tidus you're from Spira too aren't you?" "No i'm from the country Palamecia from the Town of Fynn." "God i hate Fynn and Palamecia homophobic bastards!" "That's why i'm so happy to be here." "Much more accepting huh?" "Yeah much better oh i'm Firion nice too meet you." "Likewise." 

"So you wanna go to my place? my dad isn't home yet so we can spent all our time fucking!" "Sounds good let's go!" After arriving at his home Tidus kissed Firion exploring his mouth Firion who was in shock, kissed back. "Is this your first time Firion?" "Yes." " Follow my lead." Tidus tongue was exploring his body going lower until he found his nipples. He decided to tease Firion by playing with his nipples. He sucked his nipples and bit them. He dropped Firion pants and started sucking his dick. He bobbed his head up and down tongue going for the slit, then repeating this process. Firion knew he had a foot fetish and wanted to pleasure his partner. They both layed down with Tidus shoving his feet up Firion's face. He sniffed then moaned and licked his toes and then his footsole.

Tidus meanwhile was giving his friend a footjob putting his feet together and rubbing his friends cock going up and down. Then Tidus layed down and Firion sat on his face moving hips and moaning. After having enough he puts his dick into Tidus's lubed ass. He thrusted fast the pleasure building up. Firion licked Tidus feet while fucking him, which was too much for him and he came onto his chest. Firion then came into his ass and licked the cum up. He kissed Tidus. "Wow that was amazing!" "Hey uh it's a bit embarrasing to ask but can i stay i don't want to go back to Fynn. Also can i be your boyfriend? I never had an relarionship before. "Sure just a warning i live together with my dad and i lost my virginity to him." "Woah now that's hot." "He has eyes for a friend of his." " Well i wish him good luck." "Wait so where do you want to work?" " As a local florist i could go around selling flowers what do you think?" "That's a great idea okay tomorrow we start! Night rosebud." "Night sunshine. Also the fuck is rosebud for a nickname?" " Look who is talking sunshine is shit!" they laughed and fell asleep


	3. Squall/Bartz

Bartz was from the town of Lix he had a pretty normal childhood. He was however bullied in school cuz of his optimistic and carefree nature. He is friends with Squall who is a year younger than him through Squall he learned to defend himself and to stand his ground. He slowly started to gain more confidence in himself. He fell in love with his best friend. "Mom Dad?" " Is something the matter son?" Bartz was blushing. "Well you see i fell in love with someone." "Is it a girl?" "No it's a boy." "Oh sweetie...you know we love you right?" "Yeah i-i love you too. Thank you. I'll confess my feelings to Squall." "Squall your best friend?" "Yes." "Well we wish you luck." "Thanks!"

Every morning Squall would get Bartz and they'd walk to school, when it was cold or raining they'd take the train. It was raining Squall rang on the doorbell. Usually Dorgann or Stella Klauser would open the door, since they are asleep a sleepy eyed Bartz opened the door. Squall was greeted with a hug which he returned. "Morning Bartz did you sleep well?" "Not really was excited for some reason? I'm not really sure why though." "Aw too sad well i slept well as you can see. I'm pretty great! So no frowning! Replace it with a smile! Come on where the Bartz that is optimistic and appreciates life?" 

Bartz then had to grin since Squall is rubbing off on him. "There you go happy?" "Yeah." "Hey uh i gotta tell you something." "What is it?" "You see i've fallen in love with you." Squall then grinned and hugged him "I love you too." "Hey Bartz you wanna come to my house my parents are working and aren't back for like 2 weeks. I got the house to myself." "Sure why not?" "Great! Oh looks like the rain stopped. Who last gets to school bottoms!" Wha- Hey! Not fair asshole!" Squall started to run ahead and Bartz couldn't catch up. Squall won. After school they got to Squall's home. 

Squall kisses Bartz tongues fighting for dominance. He undresses himself and Bartz starts exploring his body. He licked his nipples and grazed his teeth over them. Then Squall started to drop Bartz' pants and strokes him. Bartz now got lower until he came with his face on his dick. He gave the head a experimental lick Squall moaned then he sucks the dick, bobbing his head up and down. They both layed down and they are giving each other a footjob Bartz also licked Squall's feet. He then sits on his face and moves his hips to the licks of Squall.

With Bartz prepped Squall then enters his hole. He let Bartz adjust to his length then he started slowly. He then increases speed. Squall lickes Bartz feet and Strokes his dick. Bartz was overwhelmed by pleasure came onto his chest. Squall then puts his dick out of Bartz' hole, he strokes himself and cums onto his feet. Squall licked the cum up and layed down with Bartz on his bed.

"Since when do you have feelings for me?" "I've always looked up to you and i knew that you wouldn't bully me." "Fuck bullies." "Yeah." "And you Squall since when did you have feelings for me?" " The moment i saw you. I always knew how much these bastards bullied you i couldn't stand by and watch, i had to do something. I'm glad i met you. "Me too also thank you i had a great fuck!" No problem you're my boyfriend. "Yeah." They feel aleep in each others arms.


	4. Jecht/Laguna

So Jecht meets Laguna while he was out in the gay bar 'Besaid night fun.' Jecht is drinking his beer when someone spoke to him. "Heya cutie what's a guy like you doing here?" "Looking for some fun." Jecht wiggled his eybrow for emphasis. "I'm Laguna nice to meet you." "Likewise." "So lets get to know each other in a more private way." Lets go Laguna." 

After arriving at Jecht's home Laguna made out with Jecht and undressed him. Laguna the worshiped Jecht's feet, kissing the toes then sucking them. Jecht meanwhile gave Laguna a blowjob bobbing his head up and down, moaning around the shaft. 

Laguna then sits on his face moving his hips, pressing Jecht's face in between his asscheeks. After being prepared Jecht enter Lagunas hole with his dick, letting Laguna get used to the pressure. After getting used to Laguna moves his hips backwards to meet Jecht's thursts. Jecht made out with him tongues fighting over dominance while thrusting harder and faster. 

He also worships Laguna's feet. The pleasure became too much and he came on his and Jecht's chest. Laguna' hole tightens around Jecht' dick and he came. He licked the cum up and sits on Laguna's face. Then they both are laying down and giving each other footjobs, while worshipping each others feet. After cumming again they layed down in bed. "So Laguna wanna be my boyfriend?" "Sure i would love too! Just uh i have a daddy kink and you have a hunkish build alredy." "It's fine don't worry about it." "Thanks." "Anytime i love you." "Lova ya too daddy." The couples then braced themselfes with struggles for the unknown future.


End file.
